Troubles Trials Happy in the End
by McNece14
Summary: A modern AU about Peeta and Katniss after a terrible car accident.(How they start dating and more).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Collins does.**

**Troubles + Trials = Happy in the End**

**Chapter One**

_Honk! Crash!_

Peeta ran out from behind the cash register to look out the window of Weis, the grocery store were he worked, to see a Kia Sorento smashed into the phone-pole. There was a big dent in the side of the car, and an obviously drunk driver speeding away from the scene. He tried to see the license plate number but with the heavy sheets of rain it was a lost cause. Peeta ran out of the store not bothering with the customers waiting at the checkout.

When he ran to the car he could see a young woman lying on the steering wheel and a man in the passenger seat only half conscious mumbling unintelligible words. Peeta tried to open the door but it was locked the glass had shattered so all he had to do was reach around the jagged shards. When Peeta got the door open he remembered to call 911. He carefully slipped the driver out, then when he slipped the passenger out Peeta noticed he was unconscious. Just as he covered them in a blanket he found between their seats the ambulance pulled up. By this time he was completely soaked. They loaded the wounded into the back and Peeta jumped in right before the doors closed because the girl looked faintly familiar. Also he wanted to make sure they got there safely.

During the ambulance ride at first it was very hectic but then the excitement died down and one EMT found the man and womans wallets with their licenses. The man was Abraham Everdeen and the woman was Katniss Everdeen. They looked even more familiar after that but he didn't know why.

As soon as they got to the hospital the two were rushed into the emergency room. Peeta couldn't leave them there without at least contacting some sort of family or friend. He also really wanted to know who that girl was. He started looking for their name in the phone-book laying on a nearby coffee table. There were three selections so he chose one and called them. He was relieved that he had picked the right one! The relatives thanked him many times and told him they would be there as soon as possible. While he waited he read various magazines, he was so happy he carried his phone around with him. Peeta made sure to call his parents and his boss to smooth out every problem. Five minutes after he had hung up Abraham and Katniss' relatives showed up.

They went up to the desk to try and get any kind of update they could. Unfortunately there wasn't anything

"Hello young man" said a lady who looked like she was either in her late 40's or early 50's.

"Uh...Hello ma'am" He replied confused.

"Oh! I'm so sorry my name is Rachel Everdeen and this is Prim" she quickly explains pointing to the girl behind her.

"I'm Peeta Mellark"

"Mellark? Are you perhaps related to Jonathan and Tanya Mellark?"

"Yes they're my parents" when she said that all the information came rushing back to him "Y-your the family who helped me and my mom at the bakery when I was little aren't you?"

Mrs. Everdeen smiled a sad smile "Yes, yes we were. But I guess you just repaid the favor huh?"

Peeta sat down on one of the chairs slightly stunned by this new information he just got.

Peeta Mellark had just finished his first semester of his last year at Crown College of the Bible he was going to be an Auto/Diesel Technician in a matter of months. His father was a pastor at a nearby church and his mother ran a bakery. They weren't his real parents but they felt like it, he had been adopted when he was 5. His parents were killed in a car accident and both his brothers abandoned him and went to live with there uncle in Kentucky, while he was sent to an orphanage. He lived with his adoptive parents and their other two kids in District 12, Pennsylvania.

_Thirteen years ago in early December Peeta had gone with his mom to the bakery since he was on Christmas break from elementary school. They opened at 5:30 every morning to get the bread and pastries ready for the day. Peeta had been so excited because he had never been allowed to come to the bakery this early. The day went on as normal until about 10:30. An extremely kind and regular family of customers came in right before a crazy unusual looking man walked in._

_He had walked right in front of the nice family who had just walked in and pointed a gun at Mrs. Mellark. Tanya had been turned around getting the family some cheese buns. Mr. Everdeen's quick reflexes caused him to knock the gun down, but not before a bullet had found its way to the back of the her leg. Peeta had started crying and ran over to his mom were she had sunk to the ground. Mrs. Everdeen was a doctor so she ran over to Mrs. Mellark while her husband wrestled with the mysterious shooter._

_Abraham yelled to his daughters to grab Peeta and hide in the kitchen. Katniss and Prim tried to get Peeta to think about something else. And for a while Peeta didn't think of his mom because Prim was only four and she did all kinds of funny stuff. It worked till they heard sirens then Peeta desperately wanted to go out to his mom. But Katniss had to hold him back like her father and mother told her to. Finally after lots of tears had been shed Rachel came in to the kitchen to get the kids. Abraham had gone in the ambulance to get his various scrapes and bruises tended to._

_Later Mr. Mellark and Peeta had gone to the hospital to see Mrs. Mellark. They found out that with a little physical therapy Tanya would be fine. Jonathan was relieved, Peeta was still a little shaken up. But they were over all delighted that Mrs. Mellark would be fine._

* * *

><p><strong>If your reading this I guess you decided to give my first fanfic a chance and I thank you for that. I hope you will stick around for the next chapter. I'm sorry for any errors that I might make. Bye!=)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Troubles + Trials = Happy in the End**

**Chapter Two**

"Mr. Mellark" the nurse called walking towards me. I stood up and walked to her hands trembling, the Everdeens behind me.

"Hello I'm Annie Odair"she said

"Hi, how are they" Mrs. Everdeen asked obviously worried.

"Well Mr. Everdeen has a broken arm and a minor concussion along with a small cut on his cheek. Miss. Everdeen has a broken leg and arm along with minor cuts on her forehead"

"When can we go into their rooms" I ask politely.

"You can go in now but they'll probably be asleep for an hour or two longer" Annie replied kindly.

"Oh. Thank you" Rachel responded with a smile. Annie nodded and walked off down the hall. Right as Prim went to open Katniss' door a doctor opened it.

"Oh! Sorry didn't know you were there. I'm Dr. Finnick Odair I'll be their doctor for the rest of their treatment." he said as he stuck his hand out, Prim took it and shook his hand. He said hi to me and Mrs. Everdeen and then turned and walked down the hall with his wife, Annie.

Prim and I walked into Katniss' room so as to give Rachel time alone with her husband. When we walked in I was disappointed to see Katniss had yet to wake up. I'm not sure why, the doctor just told me she wouldn't wake up for a while but still I felt disappointed.

I know it sounds mean but she didn't look good at all. Katniss had tubes going in and out, bandages wrapped around her head, her left leg had a green cast on it, and her right arm had a matching green cast.

Prim pulled a chair up next to the bed and grabbed her hand. I pulled chair up to the opposite side of the bed but I didn't grab Katniss' hand like I wanted to. Well there is two reasons for that, for one I didn't want to get caught when she woke up and have to explain it and two that was the hand in the cast.

While I sat there I remembered how every day when they were at lunch at school I always looked to make sure she had food with her. Because when they were younger they were going through some rough times. Katniss couldn't always afford food to bring for lunch. Well I did that till they moved away to Oklahoma because her father was in the Air force.

I could feel a faint blush creep on to my cheeks as I remembered the crush I had had on her back then.

Later when she woke up and he saw her beautiful gray eyes he realized that those feelings had never gone away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the second chapter I hope you liked it! The third chapter should be up very soon. Bye!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Troubles + Trials = Happy in the End**

**Chapter Three**

Slowly I feel my self drift back into conciseness. I try to open my eyes but they feel so heavy. I finally get them open to find I'm lying in a hospital bed, casts on my left leg and right arm, and within reach of the boy I never thought I'd see again after moving from District 12, PA. At first I was so confused I thought I had fallen asleep and was dreaming.

Prim explained everything to me, told me how Peeta saved me and Dad, and stayed with her and Mom to make sure nothing happened to them.

"Thank-you...for everything" I croak to Peeta. A small smile graces his lips as I offer my gratitude because of my horse voice.

"It was no problem, its the least I could do" He said in returned.

Prim who had run out to get Mom came back in excited as could be. Mom gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

A nurse, whose name was Annie, walked in to tell us that Dad had awaken and that she came to see how I was. Mom, Prim, and Peeta walked to my Dad's room. While I was checked over by Dr. Odair to make sure everything was going well.

Peeta walked back in a few minutes after the doctor left. I was about to ask why he came back so quickly but Peeta beat me to it.

"Hey, its me again I decided I would give your Mom and sister time alone with your father. And see how you were doing before I head home" he slightly turned his head away and mumbled the last part.

"Oh, well I'm doing great. Thank-you for asking" I tell him

"Well thats great. I better get going, bye Katniss" he says almost like he's embarrassed about something.

"Bye"I return with a turned around and walked out. A few minutes later I'm off in dreamland.

–

When I wake up I find my mom sitting in a chair by my bed fast asleep. I smile seeing her like that it reminds me of when she would read stories to Prim and I. Every once and a while she would fall asleep after reading the story.

When I look over at the clock it says 7:30 am. Its not necessarily a bad thing that I woke up so early because I read my Bible every morning, but I thought that I'd sleep longer, seeing how I just had surgery. Once my Bible is open and I start reading Annie comes in to give me my medication.

"Wow your up early usually I have to wake everyone up"Annie said smiling.

"I usually get up this early"I tell her. By the time she left Mom had woken up.

"How'd you sleep?"Mom asked me.

"Very well"I reply

"Good"she said while smiling.

"Is Prim over with Dad?"I question.

"Yes, she insisted upon staying over there" I laugh at this. About an hour later I get my breakfast, which isn't actually that bad. At lunch I was starving again so when I heard a knock on my door I thought it was Annie

"You can come in Annie"I said as I put my book on the bedside table along with my glasses.

"Hello Katniss"said the visitor who was definitely not Annie.

"Oh, Peeta what are you doing here today."

"It's nice to see you too"he said with a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry I thought you were the nurse with lunch"

"That's fine, I just didn't know I looked like Annie. Anyways I brought you something"he said with a laugh as he handed me a brown paper bag causing me to blush.

"Oh, Thank-you"

"Your welcome" when I opened the bag there was a cheese bun in it. They looked familiar then I remembered its a cheese bun. Thats what I had gotten at their bakery the day of the shooting. They're my favorite. But I haven't had one of those in a long time. I'm sure he wouldn't have remembered that its what I always ordered. Would he?

**Well thats the third installment of T****roubles + Trials = Happy in the End I hope you like it****. ****Sorry about the wait I meant to update it the 26****th**** but I was really busy and didn't get the chance. Bye:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Troubles + Trials = Happy in the End**

**Chapter Four**

When I got home last night my mom and dad were laying on the couch asleep. I don't blame them it was 2:45 am. They had been waiting for my return. I woke them up to tell them to go to bed. We went to bed shortly after giving them the details.

The next morning I go to the bakery with Mom since my shift at Weis doesn't starts till 1:00 pm. As soon as I step in the bakery she puts me to work decorating cakes. I haven't been here in a few weeks with college and all. When I'm done I look over to the clock it says 11:00 am.

Great, I can stop by the hospital before work I tell myself. Before I leave I scoop up a few fresh cheese buns. Because thats what Katniss always got when she was younger.

"I'm gonna head home and clean up before work Mom, bye"I yell

"Bye Peeta, see you later, tell her I said hi"I blush because she knows why I'm going home earlier then usual.

When I run outside I find that its raining so I dash to my car and jump in. When I get situated I realize I didn't get enough cheese buns. So I tuck the bag in my coat and dash back in the bakery.

"Wow, I didn't think you could run home, to the hospital and back so quickly" Mom said.

"Ha Ha very funny, I just didn't get the right amount of cheese buns"I retorted. When I got in the car again I grabbed the towel from behind the seat and dried my hair off.

As I pulled in the parking garage I looked at the clock it said 11:30. I would have come sooner, but I was covered in flour. That's no way to make a good impression on a girl and her father for that matter! After I go to the front desk I head up to their rooms.

As I stand in front of Mr. Everdeens door it looks quite intimidating. But as I reach for the door knob it turns and opens wide revealing Prim it startles us both. She let out a small squeak.

"Hello Peeta"

"Hi" I greet. She gave her head a small jerk then smiled and told me to come on in.

Mr. Everdeen greeted me merrily. He was also very thankful for the special treat. Mrs. Everdeen came in the room a little before lunch.

"Oh Peeta it's great to see you again" she told me.

I bid them good-bye and said I was heading over to Katniss' room. I knocked on the door only to be called Annie and to come on in. I walked in to see her putting down her glasses, which I didn't know she had.

She blushed slightly when I handed her the treat. Which caused me to smile. A look of confusion briefly passed over her face but turned into a smile. It sent me on my way with a good feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry about the long wait. I've been super busy with schoolwork and co-op work(I'm <strong>**home-schooled****). ****I had lots of snow to shovel as well.**** Also I know this is sad but I had minor writer's block.:( Well see you soon(hopefully), and you guys know you want to review, follow and, favorite.:) Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I know your probably hoping this was a chapter but it's just a very important note. (Sorry about not updating and never giving a reason.)

I didn't think ahead and started my story at a bad time. I know it's quite early in the story but I probably won't be able to write for another month and half at most two months. Just because your home-schooled does not mean I have it easy! You get a lot of homework! Back to the subject I'm sorry about it. Bye!


End file.
